dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Cleric Thomas
Cleric Thomas is the skill trainer for beginner Clerics in Mana Ridge and the commander of the 4th Templar Knights Corps of the Cleric Order. History Traitors in Their Midst Cleric Thomas welcomes the Player after receiving news of his arrival from an incident near Mana Ridge and tells basic information about the item that was being transported to Mana Ridge through Master Cleric Leonard's convoy. He then orders an attack on the nearby Frost Wind Valley to retrieve that item. Although the item was not found in Frost Wind Valley, the discovery of a Cleric's rosary in the base intrigues Thomas. Thomas then suggests going along with a fellow Cleric by the name of Jake for the next mission. The Player returns with a Dragon Follower mask, and Thomas identifies it as that worn by a high-ranking official. Thomas then reveals his concern not only to the safety of the Sage's Staff, but of the Vision Orb as well, suggesting an imminent attack on the Sorceresses of Dark Tower in the coming days. After hearing from the Player about the location of the Vision Orb, Thomas warns the player about Troll Jukuruku, which resides near Parelina's Resting Place before allowing him to venture Dark Tower territory. Although the Player was successful in defeating Troll Jukuruku in the first visit to Parelina's Resting Place, a minotaur, a sight rarely seen in Mana Ridge, steals the Vision Orb. Upon the Player's return, Thomas urges him to come with Jake to take on Minotaur Umbaba in Silent Monastery. The Player was victorious in defeating Umbaba and Thomas commends him on his success. However, with the Dragon Follower by Umbaba's side killed during combat, Thomas requested another investigative mission from the Player and Jake. The Player ends up alone in this mission as Jake decides to look for clues elsewhere. Upon the Player's return, Thomas tells that the Vision Orb was stolen from Cynthia's house the day after it was taken to her custody, and the Clerics and Sorceresses were pursuing the culprit to Frost Wind Valley. However, with the lack of positive news from the two sides, Thomas suggests going to Frost Wind Forest, confident that there is no way out for the culprit if it heads that way. Unfortunately, the Dragon Follower was able to escape through a door, later revealed as a passageway to Marian's Shrine. The culprit, who turns out to be none other than Cleric Jake himself, was killed by the Player. Upon hearing the news from the Player, he decides to not tell the truth to anyone to avoid demoralizing the Cleric Order. After the two artifacts have been secured, the prophecy is unveiled by the combining Sage's Staff and the Vision Orb. After learning of the prophecy, Thomas passes on orders from Saint Haven that the 2nd, 3rd and 4th Templar Knights Corps, the latter of which is under Thomas' control, have been assigned to Calderock Village. However, due to the incident involving Dragon Followers amongst the Cleric Order, he officially relieves the Players of his duties and discharges him from the Templar Knights, but only to relieve himself of any further burdens. Thomas then bids the Player farewell, referring him to Scout Fergus at Cristal Stream and telling him to save the Prophet as his "final mission". Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Humans Category:Clerics Category:Mana Ridge NPCs Category:Cleric Skill Trainers